<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saying It by Darkwillow6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357427">Saying It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6'>Darkwillow6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kissing, first I love you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has an emotional reaction to something that happens during a dinner with friends. Takes place around 5x14.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saying It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, you read correctly. This is a pure, fluff fic from me. Surprise. This is way outside my comfort zone so please let me know what you think. I'm SmutEmpress on Tumblr so if you have any questions or prompts, I'd be happy to hear from you. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early evening on Sunday and I was on my way to Kelly’s apartment to pick her up. Her friend Joan, from Obsidian North, invited us to dinner at six. I parked in my usual spot and walked up to her apartment and sifted through my keys to find the one for her door. Most of the lights were on inside and I picked up the new bottle of wine she had on the kitchen counter, looking over the label.</p><p>“I hope they like that one. Rosé is usually a safe choice,” Kelly said, coming out of her bedroom.</p><p>I looked her up and down several times as she approached, wearing a charcoal grey pencil skirt with a thin, nearly sheer, white blouse tucked into it. </p><p>“Wow,” I said, abandoning the bottle to walk the rest of the way to her.</p><p>“I’ve worn this before,” she said, ducking her head shyly.</p><p>“Doesn’t make it any less ‘wow,’” I argued, kissing her cheek.</p><p>When she looked back up at me, I kissed her lips, allowing it to linger for a few seconds.</p><p>“Ready?” I asked, afterward.</p><p>She nodded and I went to grab the bottle of wine before we were on our way down to the car. It didn’t take long to get there. I knew the way because Kelly and I had been there once or twice together already. We pulled up to the two-story home, parking along the curb. As soon as we rang the doorbell, we heard Joan’s voice shouting for us to come in so we stepped inside.</p><p>“I’ll be right there. I’m in the kitchen. Can I get you some wine while I’m in here?” she asked, leaning over the large, marble island.</p><p>“I’ll have a glass of whatever you’re having. We also brought this,” Kelly said, taking the bottle of rosé and passing it to her.</p><p>“Thanks. Why don’t you both have a seat at the table and I’ll bring it right over?”</p><p>“You want some help?” I offered.</p><p>“No. It’s fine. I’m just finishing up,” she replied.</p><p>Kelly and I went to sit next to each other and she looked around at the otherwise empty space.</p><p>“I wonder where Michael is,” she said, brows furrowed.</p><p>“You mean Ben?” I asked, confused.</p><p>“Oh. No. Um, Michael is… Well, Joan had the baby. Michael.”</p><p>“Oh,” I replied, biting my lip.</p><p>The last time I’d seen Joan, she was still pregnant and I wasn’t sure how far along she’d been at that time. With her stomach hidden behind the counter just now, I hadn’t even noticed the lack of baby bump. </p><p>“I was gonna tell you. Just… She delivered shortly after I started at Obsidian. And… it wasn’t very long after Portsmouth. So, I didn’t want to… I was just going to wait, but then I just forgot that I hadn’t told you. I’m sorry,” she said quietly, looking regretful.</p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not a big deal,” I replied, shaking my head.</p><p>Although, really, it was a big deal, but not in the way she thought. She kept the news to herself because she was worried that it would hurt me. The way she cared so much about me and always took my feelings into consideration absolutely melted me every time, but particularly in this moment. It would have made the old me feel weak. Being seen as fragile was a nightmare. But Kelly helped me to understand how much strength it took to be vulnerable with someone. It was a lesson I thought about a lot lately. Especially right now.</p><p>Despite the fact that Kelly didn’t seem entirely convinced by my nonchalance, the conversation was over for now anyway because Joan was on her way over with our drinks. Ben entered from the hallway a second later, holding Michael. Kelly and I got up to hug him, but I’m sure Ben knew it was mostly about the baby.</p><p>“Hello, ladies. Glad you could make it,” he said.</p><p>“Ben, can you come get the serving dish that you insist on keeping in the top shelf where I can’t reach it?” she asked, playfully.</p><p>“Coming,” he replied. “Would you mind holding him for a minute, Kelly?”</p><p>“I’d be happy to,” she said, reaching for the infant.</p><p>As soon as he was cradled in her arms, something happened to me. Like, an all over fuzziness that only grew more intense when she started to make silly faces at him. When he giggled, she laughed at how excited he was. His tiny fingers reached up to grab at her cheeks, only able to reach the collar of her shirt. Suddenly, I realized I hadn’t taken a breath in since the handoff so I took a deep breath as she walked toward the patio. How dare she look so perfect with a baby in her arms.</p><p>“Oh, no. It’s starting to rain,” she commented. “Do you think it’ll stop by the time we leave?”</p><p>She was gently bouncing Michael in her arms, expecting me to pay attention to something else and she could already tell I wasn’t.</p><p>“Alex?” she asked, snapping me out of it somewhat.</p><p>“Sorry. What did you say?” </p><p>“Babe, are you alright?” she asked, looking concerned.</p><p>“Yeah. Fine,” I replied.</p><p>She squinted her eyes suspiciously at me but, again, any further discussion was cut short.</p><p>“Here we go,” Joan said, walking to the table with the serving dish.</p><p>I let Kelly walk to the table ahead of me so I could catch the last few seconds of what had been an unexpectedly exciting visual.</p><p>“Let me just get his high chair over here and I’ll take the kid off your hands,” Ben said to Kelly.</p><p>“No rush,” Kelly said and I couldn’t have agreed more.</p><p>I forced myself to eat a few bites during dinner because it really was good, but the fluttering in my stomach didn’t make it easy. Kelly was sitting across from Joan and I sat across from Ben. The high chair was at the edge between Kelly and Joan so it was easy to continue my impromptu daydream of mom Kelly that it was way too soon to tell her about.</p><p>“What about you, Alex?” Joan asked.</p><p>“Hmm?” I asked, noting Kelly’s curious look in my periphery.</p><p>“I was just asking what you think about the park. They’re finally finishing it up. Did you take a look at it on the way over?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. It looks like it’s got a great running trail. Very shaded. Big, too,” I replied.</p><p>“It opens up in two weeks. We should go check it out,” Ben said.</p><p>“Sounds like fun,” Kelly replied.</p><p>After dinner, Ben took Michael to bed and we said our goodbyes. Once we got out to the front porch, I saw that it was raining even harder than earlier.</p><p>“Oh, wow. Do you guys want to borrow an umbrella?” Joan asked.</p><p>“It’s fine. I have one in the car,” I replied. “Wait here, babe.”</p><p>I rushed down the wet pathway, unlocking my car remotely on the way. I pulled open the rear passenger door and quickly unfastened my umbrella before opening it. With my leather jacket on, it was mainly just my hair that got soaked with some errant drops on my thighs.</p><p>“Alright. Night Joan,” I said, holding the umbrella higher for Kelly to step under.</p><p>“Be careful going home,” she replied.</p><p>As we walked down toward the car together, Kelly put her arm around my waist to get closer. I opened the car door for her and once she was tucked inside, I went around, closing the umbrella outside the door as I sat in the driver’s seat. We put on our seatbelts, and the sound of the rain pounding the roof was so loud that I had to turn the radio up once I started the car. After putting the car in gear, I rested my hand on Kelly’s exposed knee, and when she put her hand on top of mine, my smile was automatic.</p><p>“So, do you want to talk about it?” Kelly asked, at the first stop light.</p><p>“About what?” I asked, turning down the radio to hear her better.</p><p>“Why you’ve been so distracted since we got there. It seems like maybe it bothered you that I decided not to tell you about Michael,” she said, carefully.</p><p>“It didn’t. I would tell you if it did,” I replied, brushing my thumb along her knee.</p><p>Thankfully, that was when we got to Kelly’s because if we were going to have this conversation now, I didn’t want to do it in my car. I got out, hearing the rain louder now as harsh drops smacked the sheet metal carport. Under the umbrella again, I walked her into the building, closing it in the lobby. We took the stairs without saying anything and my heart was pounding when we were outside her door.</p><p>“Will you come in?” she asked softly, taking out her keys.</p><p>“Yeah. Just for a minute, though. I work early,” I replied, as she unlocked the door.</p><p>When she closed the door behind us, the warmth of her space calmed the onslaught of thoughts so that only one remained.</p><p>“Look, Alex, if I did something, just-” </p><p>“I love you,” I blurted, knowing it was better than having her pry it from me.</p><p>“What?” she asked, eyes already tearing up.</p><p>“I know it might be too soon,” I started, taking a small step toward her. “It’s just… Every day, it gets harder and harder not to say it. And, when you had a baby in your arms… Kelly, I’ve never been so sure of something.”</p><p>By the time I finished talking, her cheeks were wet with tears and I reached out for her hand, wishing she’d say something.</p><p>“I love you, too, Alex,” she whispered, leaning into me.</p><p>I held her close to me, just enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in her arms, her words still playing melodically through my mind. The last thing I wanted to do was leave now, but it was starting to get late. When I pulled back, she kissed me softly and it made me feel so much relief. My true feelings were out in the open and not only was she still here, but she loved me too. </p><p>“I should go,” I said, taking a necessary step back from her.</p><p>“Okay. Will you spend the night tomorrow?” she asked, her arms still around my waist.</p><p>“Definitely,” I replied, leaning in to kiss her again.</p><p>It was dangerous because it could easily get out of hand, especially with the raw emotion still buzzing through the entire room.</p><p>“Goodnight, babe,” I said, when I willed myself away again.</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” she replied while we walked to the door. “Text me when you get home so I know you made it safely.”</p><p>I spent the entire drive home replaying how it felt to say it and how much more intense it was to hear it back from her. It made me wish I’d told her sooner, but I knew even now was a risk. We’d both been through a lot and getting too serious too fast wasn’t the intention for either of us. I was afraid of pushing her away with the intensity of my feelings, but she was just as steadfast and reciprocal as ever and she made it so that the future was all I ever thought about anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like ‘First I Love You’ fics, my short story Stir Fry also has this tag.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>